


Breaking Up My Bones

by petzawentz (orphan_account)



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Fingerfucking, M/M, Mpreg, Name-Calling, Rimming, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 17:47:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4796564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/petzawentz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Spencer woke up that morning, it was to the sound of Brendon whimpering softly in his sleep, hips rolling into the mattress, and the smell of his arousal permeating the air surrounding them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking Up My Bones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AbsolutelyNothing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsolutelyNothing/gifts).



When Spencer woke up that morning, it was to the sound of Brendon whimpering softly in his sleep, hips rolling into the mattress, and the smell of his arousal permeating the air surrounding them. This had been happening frequently over the last month, as Brendon had gotten almost insatiable after almost seven weeks into being pregnant. Now he's at nine weeks, and Spencer is having a difficult time getting him sated for even a couple hours. Brendon lets out a quiet moan, and Spencer groans softly, pressing the heel of his hand against his already half hard cock before rolling so he's lying sideways next to Brendon. He sets a hand on Brendon’s naked back -his tendency to sleep naked had turned into almost every night after they’d mated- and slowly slides it down over Brendon's ass, resting it on his upper thigh.

Brendon lets out a sigh and parts his legs, opening up for Spencer, who growls quietly at the subconscious display of submission. He rolls over so he's sitting in between Brendon’s spread legs, resting his hands on Brendon’s thighs, then slides them up, clutching and kneading at his asscheeks before gripping and pulling them apart, to reveal Brendon’s already slick-soaked hole. He groans, then leans down to lick a wide stripe over Brendon’s hole, licking up to the base of his spine, before going back to his hole and slowly licking around it, cleaning up the slick that must have been steadily leaking out of him for quite a while, and was dripping down his perineum. Brendon's making little whimpering noises, his hips rolling and pressing back onto Spencer’s tongue in a subconscious movement to get his Alpha inside him.

After a few minutes of licking over Brendon’s hole, Spencer pushes his tongue inside, thrusting it slowly in and out, licking in wide sweeps over Brendon’s rim every thrust out, and making sure to rub his beard against Brendon’s ass every time he moves up or down. Brendon’s whimpering increases, and he's letting out breathy moans and whines as his hips push against Spencer’s grip on them. Spencer grips his hips harder and continues eating him out, enjoying the taste of Brendon’s slick, and the little gasps he lets out whenever Spencer thrusts in particularly deep.

Almost half an hour after Spencer began eating Brendon out, Brendon shifts restlessly, letting out little half moans, half whimpers as he starts to wake up. Spencer knows the exact moment Brendon figures out what's happening, because he lets out a little “oh _fuck_ ” and spread his legs wider, trying to push back onto Spencer’s tongue.

“F-Fuck Alpha, oh god feels so-thought it was a dream and you- _ooh_.” Spencer lets out a breathy laugh, then pulls away from Brendon, marveling at the sight of more slick sliding down Brendon’s ass as soon as he pulls away, and ignoring Brendon’s sad whimper, begins pressing kisses to the base of his spine as he starts slowly circling a finger around his rim. He revels in Brendon’s desperate moans a moment, before speaking teasingly.

“Good morning baby.” He waits for Brendon to reply, and when he doesn’t, pulls his finger away from Brendon’s hole and slaps his ass lightly, making Brendon cry out. “I _said_ good morning.” Brendon whimpers apologetically.

“G-ood morning Alpha, ‘m s-sorry.” Spencer shushes him, finally breaching Brendon with his finger, pushing it all the way in, then leaving it there.

“Fuck Alpha, _please_ I need more-can’t wait please give me mo-re.” Brendon whines, and Spencer starts thrusting his finger slowly in and out, making sure to brush over Brendon’s prostate every time he pulls out. 

“Ooh are we being greedy this morning? Is my little Omega being greedy?” Brendon shakes his head.

“N-No I just need you so _bad_ , I c-can’t _help it_.” Spencer tsks, pushes a second finger in, and crooks both fingers up inside Brendon, making him whine.

“Please Alpha just fuck me! Please, I need you in me, need you to claim me and mark me from the inside, Alpha _please_.” Spencer growls, thrusting his fingers in hard and making Brendon gasp, before pulling them out and moving, using his thighs to spread Brendon’s legs even further until he’s hovering over Brendon, covering his body with his own, his cock sliding teasingly between Brendon’s asscheeks.

“Be good and beg for your Alpha’s cock, Omega, come on baby.” Brendon lets out a desperate sob and clutches at his pillow.

“ _Please_ please please please Alpha, please ju-just fuck me _please_ I ne-ed you, I _can’t_ -I’m so empty and it hurts, please just-” He chokes off with a moan when Spencer _finally_ pushes into him, going at a slow, torturous pace until he’s fully inside Brendon, then stops, letting himself feel Brendon’s wet hole pulsing around his cock. Brendon groans, restlessly moving underneath Spencer and trying to entice him into moving. “Please Alpha, m-move I c-can’t…” He trails off with a whine when Spencer starts thrusting, going at an even, slow pace; smirking when Brendon whines frustratedly, because he _knows_ it’s not exactly what Brendon wants.

“What’s the matter baby? I’m inside you, isn’t that what you wanted?” He continues moving at his slow pace, the slow drag on his thrusts out drawing a loud moan from Brendon.

“Y-Yes Alpha b-but I need you to _fuck_ me, I can’t _help_ it you _know_ that.” Brendon whines, trying to move back on Spencer’s cock; only to have Spencer push more of his weight onto Brendon’s back, effectively pinning him. Brendon lets out a frustrated growl, and Spencer stills out of shock.

“What was _that_ Omega?” Brendon swallows, heart beating wildly as he answers.

“I-I want you to fuck me, and you’re not-you’re not _doing it_.” Spencer’s eyebrows furrow angrily and he reaches up, fisting a bunch of Brendon’s hair in his hand and pulling on it until Brendon’s head is forced back so he’s looking up at Spencer.

“I don’t care _what_ you want, or what your reasons are, you don’t growl _at me_.” Brendon whimpers.

“I-I’m s-sorry Alpha, I-I’m just-you know I’m-I feel l-like I’m in h-heat and you-”

“But you’re not in heat, are you? You’re just being a demanding little bitch and trying to trick me into letting you do whatever you want, aren't you?” He releases Brendon’s hair, and Brendon immediately buries his face in his pillow, a whine building from the back of his throat.

“I’m s-sorry Alpha, I d-didn’t m-mean to-I just wanted-I’m _sorry_.” Spencer pauses, then nods, kissing Brendon’s shoulder softly, before moving up to the side of his neck and biting it, making Brendon’s body go pliant and leaving red marks when he pulls away. He starts thrusting again, this time quicker as he grips Brendon’s wrists and brings them up above his head, leaning on them as he fucks harder into Brendon with each thrust.

Brendon’s turned his head to the side, moaning, whimpering and letting out little “ah, ah” noises every time Spencer thrusts in. Spencer shifts his weight so he can lean down, mouthing over Brendon’s neck and behind his ear. “Fuck, listen to you baby, you sound so pretty for me. It makes me want to fuck you even harder until I come deep inside you, just like I did to get you pregnant.” He reaches down with his right hand, so he’s resting it in between Brendon’s slightly round belly and the bed. “Got you filled up with my come so good, put our baby inside you, fuck you’re such a good Omega for me Brendon.”

Brendon cries out, nodding and pushing back into Spencer’s hard thrusts. “Y-Yes so good f-for you Alpha, carrying our b-baby, ‘m your g-good Omega, so good for you-oh god I’m gonna come, p-please let me come Alpha!” Spencer growls, and brings his hand back up to rest on the back of Brendon’s neck as his thrusts quicken.

“Yeah Omega, come for me, don’t even have to touch your little cock and you’re ready to come and be good for me.” He leans down again and kisses Brendon’s neck. “Come on baby, come for me.” Brendon gasps, body seizing and legs kicking out as he finally comes.

“Th-Thank you A-Alpha, fu-uck tha-ank y-you oh _fuck_.” He pants out little whimpers as he comes down, body going lax underneath Spencer, who moans, biting hard onto Brendon’s neck as he speeds up his thrusts, fucking into Brendon’s sensitive hole for several minutes before he finally coming, warm and thick inside him. Brendon groans as Spencer relaxes on top of him, both of them panting and catching their breath before Spencer pulls out.

Brendon lets out a disappointed whine when he’s empty, and he can feel Spencer’s come trickling out of him and down onto the sheets. Spencer grins, watching Brendon’s face as he trails a finger up from Brendon’s perineum, until he’s pushing it into Brendon’s hole. Brendon moans, long and drawn out, and his eyes close as his mouth drops open, looking completely blissed out. Spencer feels around Brendon’s loose hole for a moment, before pulling out abruptly and slapping Brendon’s ass lightly, causing Brendon’s eyes to snap open.

“Come on baby, we’ve got stuff to do today.” Brendon whimpers.

“B-But Spencer-” Spencer smiles cockily, shaking his head.

“Nope, I just fucked you, and if I do again then we’re going to get absolutely nothing done today. Out of bed.” 

“But I want-”

“ _Now_ Brendon.” Brendon huffs, then moves to sit up, glowering at the come stained all over his stomach.

“Fuck I need a shower now.” Spencer grins at him, and Brendon glares. “Spencer.” 

“Yes Brendon?”

“Seriously Spencer, I need to shower.”

“You smell like me though.”

Brendon continues glaring at him, still silent, and Spencer shrugs before turning to find some clothes.

“You’re not showering until tonight babe, I like how you smell like this.”

Brendon groans, finally rolling out of bed and going to find clothes of his own. “ _Fine_. But only because I’m too tired to take one right now.”

When they’re both dressed, Spencer pulls Brendon into an embrace and kisses him firmly, fucking inside his mouth with his tongue, before pulling away and smiling fondly at Brendon’s glassy eyes. “I love you baby.” Brendon whines, before shaking his head to clear it.

“I love you too Alpha, even if you are an ass sometimes.” Spencer grins, kissing him lightly again, before crouching down until he’s level with Brendon’s stomach. He lifts Brendon’s shirt and kisses his slight bump.

“And good morning to you too pup, keep mommy from getting too crabby today huh?” Brendon swats Spencer’s head playfully, before pulling his shirt down.

“Oh shut up, I’m not _that_ far along, my hormones are just making me _horny_ not crabby….yet” Spencer doesn’t reply and just kisses him again, before they finally make their way out of the bedroom to go start the day.

\-----

A few hours later, Brendon's at home working on cleaning things out of what used to be their storage/guest room, but was now being converted into the baby’s room. Spencer had gone shopping about two hours ago, as they’d needed groceries, and Brendon had grudgingly told him to pick up some maternity clothes, since most of his clothes he owned already were getting tight (Spencer had smiled and kissed him, then told him it didn’t matter how big he was, he was always going to be beautiful no matter what, and Brendon had felt slightly better.)

Brendon had been at it since Spencer left, and had been trying to ignore his cock hardening and the steadily growing wetness in his underwear for at least half an hour. After forty five minutes, he finally drops the clothes he’d been carrying and stumbles out of the room, desperately peeling off his pants when he gets into their bedroom, and collapsing onto the bed as soon as he gets them off.

When he’s finally lying on the bed, wearing nothing but one of Spencer’s large shirts and his socks, he frantically pushes two fingers into his already leaking hole, letting out breathy whines and moans. He thrusts his fingers a few times, then pushes a third in almost right away, whimpering desperately as he comes almost right away from the stretch, his cock completely untouched.

He stills, panting heavily, face warming as he realizes how quickly he came. The shame lasts a minute, before he starts moving his fingers again, and instead of the soreness he expects, his cock is hardening again. He whimpers desperately as he starts fingering himself again, this time reaching his other hand up to play with his nipples. He comes again a few minutes later, gasping out a quiet, desperate “ _Alpha_ ” as he does.

He stills again, this time pulling his fingers out as he lays there. After he’s caught his breath, he leans over the bed to grab the copy of “ _What To Expect When You’re Expecting: Pregnancy as A Male Omega_ ” finding the chapter titled “ _Week 9_ ” and looking for symptoms. After a few moments of reading, he finds “Heat-like symptoms” and groans.

This was going to be a long pregnancy.

\---

Fifteen minutes later, Spencer steps into the house, carrying shopping bags in both hands. When he enters, the first thing he registers is the overwhelming scent of Brendon’s arousal. The second is the sound of Brendon’s voice coming weakly down the hall.

“A-Alpha?” He sets the bags by the front door, toes off his shoes, then quickly makes his way down to their bedroom. He groans at the sight that greets him.

Brendon is lying on their bed, wearing one of Spencer’s shirts and one sock, the other lying by the edge of the bed. His face is red and he has tears in his eyes as he looks pleadingly at Spencer. His hair is matted to his forehead and his knees are up, his feet flat on the bed, one hand playing with his hard nipples and the other fucking into his leaking hole, completely wet with his slick.

“Oh my god Brendon, what happened?” Spencer rushes over to Brendon’s side, climbing up onto the bed and kneeling between his spread legs; he pushes two of his own fingers beside Brendon’s three and Brendon keens, spreading his legs wider.

“A-Apparently a-at n-nine to e-eleven weeks i-into pregn-ancy-oh fuck Alpha _please_ \- shit, male O-Omega’s h-have mild h-heat sympto-oh god do that again pleasepleaseplease” he bucks down onto both of their hands, and when Spencer brushes over his prostate again, he comes all over his stomach, adding to the already sticky mess there.

Spencer pulls out his hand along with Brendon's, and kisses his knee comfortingly as Brendon gasps for air. “Oh baby I’m so sorry I wasn’t here, how many times have you come already? When did it start?” Brendon sniffs, turning his face and rubbing it on the pillow below him.

“I-I think I’ve come seven times now? A-And it kind of started after you left, b-but I tried to ignore it until y-you came home, I t-tried Alpha, I did! I t-tried to be a g-good Omega b-but i-it hurt and I-I couldn-” He’s started to tear up again, but Spencer stops him, leaning so he’s hovering over Brendon and kissing his cheeks, his nose, his forehead, and anywhere else he can kiss.

“No no baby it’s okay, you’re not in trouble I promise, if it’s like when you’re in heat then I know you couldn’t help it,” he brushes Brendon’s wet bangs from his face and looks at Brendon’s tear-filled eyes. “I know you would’ve waited if you could sweetheart.” Brendon lets out a relieved whimper and Spencer smiles as he pets at Brendon’s side and he trails his hand down to rest on his hip. “You’re such a good Omega for me, so good baby. You know that right?”

Brendon’s lip wobbles as he nods. “I-I try Alpha, th-thank you.” Spencer leans down to nuzzle at Brendon’s neck, growling lowly when Brendon tilts his head back instinctively, baring his throat to Spencer.

“Fuck yeah, you’re so fucking good for me.” Spencer starts nipping at Brendon’s neck, and sucking hickeys into the skin. Brendon whines and arches his back, until his body is pressed against Spencer’s.

“O-Oh p-please Apha, i-it hurts, n-need you inside m-me.” Spencer groans, giving Brendon’s neck one last hard bite before pulling back. Brendon whines at the loss of contact, and Spencer shushes him as he reaches down, undoing his jeans and pushing them down just enough to get his hard cock out. He grips Brendon’s thighs, using his grip on them to pull his legs up and over his shoulders, before pushing the head of his cock to Brendon’s stretched and leaking hole. He looks up at Brendon’s face, watching his expression as he pushes slowly into him.

Brendon moans as Spencer pushes into him, his mouth dropping open as he throws his head back. “Oh god-yeah A-Alpha, feels s-so good-oh fuck p-please fill me up-n-need your come i-in me, p-please, m-mark m-me, claim me _please Alpha_.” Spencer groans, grunting as he pushes roughly the rest of the way into Brendon, not waiting for Brendon to adjust before he starts thrusting.

“Yeah Omega, gonna fuck you so good, fuck hard into your leaking slutty little hole. Get so fucking deep everyone knows who you fucking belong to.” Brendon lets out a long, drawn out moan and Spencer grips his thighs, pulling him closer so his ass is pressed up against Spencer’s thighs as he fucks into him harder.

Brendon’s breathing is hard again, and he’s letting out little whimpers and whines every time Spencer thrusts in, desperately clutching at the bed sheets like he does during the build up to every orgasm. Spencer picks up his thrusts, angling his hips so he hits Brendon’s prostate.

A few minutes later, Brendon’s coming with a sharp cry, and Spencer groans before coming inside him. They both rest a moment, before Spencer pulls out, letting Brendon’s legs drop before he looks up at Brendon’s face.

“You alright baby?” Brendon turns his head to look at him, a small smile spreading across his face before he answers in a quiet, raspy voice.

“Yes Alpha, thank you.” Spencer smiles back and gets off the bed to remove his jeans, before climbing back on it and lying next to Brendon.

“Do you still feel like you need me in you?” Brendon shrugs.

“ ‘s not bad, I still kind of feel empty, but not in a desperate, need to get off kind of way.”

“Do you want your plug in?” Brendon’s quiet for a moment, then his cheeks flush and he hides his face as he nods. Spencer smiles fondly as he brushes a hand through Brendon’s hair. “What do you say Brendon?” Brendon doesn’t look up, so his voice comes out muffled. 

“Please Alpha?” Spencer kisses his forehead, before rolling over to dig around in the drawer of their end table, and coming back with a small pink plug. Brendon rolls over onto his stomach, then pushes himself up onto his knees, presenting himself for Spencer. 

Spencer crawls behind him again, pressing a kiss to the base of his spine and smiling when Brendon relaxes. He slides a finger into Brendon, thrusting it in and out a few times and making Brendon whine, before he pulls it out and begins pressing the plug into him.

Brendon lets out a whimper, before he relaxes and the plug slides easily inside. He sighs, and Spencer presses lightly on his hip so he knows he can roll back onto his side. 

When they’re both finally lying down again, Spencer pulls Brendon so his back is to Spencer’s chest, and Spencer can throw an arm around his waist and rub slowly over Brendon’s slightly swelled belly. He buries his face into Brendon’s shoulder, pressing kisses to his neck.

“I can’t wait to be a daddy.” Brendon smiles softly, bringing his hand down to tangle with Spencer’s in reply, and they don’t leave the bed for the next few hours.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy just barely Birthday Holly! I hope you like this :)


End file.
